Encore et Encore
by Dulanoire
Summary: Song fic écrite à partir de la chanson Encore et Encore de Francis Cabrel. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Remus décide de rompre avec Tonks?


« Ça ne peut plus durer. Adieu Nymph'... Nous sommes trop différents. » Ces quelques mots te brise le cœur. Tu le regarde sans vouloir comprendre. Il n'ose pas te tourner sa tête vers toi. Tu le supplie du regard, de ton regard si pur qu'il ne voit pas, avant de murmurer... « Remus... » Son visage se crispe. « N'essaie pas de me convaincre Nymphadora. Ma décision est prise. Adieu. »

_D'abord vos corps qui se séparen_t

Un dernier baiser qu'il t'accorde presque à regrets. Il a un goût de sel et de sang. Tu en déduit qu'il a dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il le fait toujours quand il est mal à l'aise... Tu crois sentir une larme sur sa joue mais l'obscurité de la voiture ne te permet pas de savoir s'il pleure vraiment. Toi oui, ça tu en es sûre. Puis tu descend. La voiture repart...

T_'es seule dans la lumière des phares_

Tu titube jusqu'à l'entrée de ton immeuble. Tes pleurs t'aveuglent tu ne te guide qu'à la mémoire. Tu croise furtivement ton reflet dans la vitre du hall. Tes cheveux courts et vifs se sont changés en une terne chevelure souris. Et ton visage fait peur tant ta douleur est visible...

_T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires  
Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire  
Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Tu as mal, si mal, si mal... Tu as atteint péniblement ton appartement quasiment vide. Tes larmes ne cessent pas. Tu rentre chez toi. C'est noir, froid et désert. Tu prend conscience à quel point tu es seule à présent...

_L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne_  
_Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines_

Tu t'écroules par terre, comme épuisée par ta souffrance. Tu suffoque, tu tremble, ton rythme cardiaque accélère tandis que ton pouvoir de Métamorphomage devient incontrôlable. Mais tu veux te contrôler... Tes larmes cessent, tant elles ne peuvent passer la barrière de tes paupières crispées. Tu te recroqueville dans un coin. Toutes tes pensées sont tournées vers lui.

_Tu te retrouves seule assise par terre  
À bondir à chaque bruit de portière  
Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...  
_

Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'espérer qu'il vienne te sauver. Il t'aime non ? Alors il devrait comprendre que là, tu as atrocement besoin de lui. A travers tes halètements semblables à ceux d'une bête blessée tu arrive à articuler « Remus... » avant de réaliser quelque chose de douloureux. Il ne viendra pas. Il t'a quittée. Tu renonce à te battre. Ton corps tremble et change à nouveau tandis que tu ne peux presque plus respirer... Tes larmes s'échappent.

_Quelque chose vient de tomber_  
_Sur les lames de ton plancher_  
_C'est toujours le même film qui passe_

Des images commencent à te venir. Et s'il était à ce moment précis avec une autre ? Ou avec un autre vu ta chance... Il te manque douloureusement. Ta poitrine te brûle. Le noir t'enlace et fait resurgir tes terreurs d'enfant. Rappelle toi Nymphadora... Rappelle toi ta plus grande peur... Oui tu t'en rappelle. L'abandon te terrifiait. Te terrifie.

_T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant..._

Tu pleure comme une petite fille dans ton coin. Les heures passent. Tu finis par te calmer doucement. Mais la douleur ne part pas. Tu erres dans ton appartement désert, essayant de meubler ta vie qui te semble détruite. Tu as posé un arrêt maladie pour échapper à tes collègues qui te parleront forcément de lui. Les journées passent et se ressemblent. Et les nuits aussi.. Les nuits surtout.

_La même nuit que la nuit d'avant  
Les mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands  
T'avances comme dans des couloirs  
Tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs_

Tu ne veux pas voir la nouvelle fantaisie de ton pouvoir Métamorphomage sur ton apparence. Tu as trop peur de voir ses traits... Tu ne quitte plus le salon, le coin où tu t'es écroulée la première nuit. Les autres pièces portent encore l'empreinte de ton aimé.

_Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Parfois tu crois que tu vas aller mieux. Mais ta bulle d'espérance crève vite pour laisser la place aux nuages noirs de ta solitude. Tu as mal, si mal, si mal... Et tu pleure dès que la nuit revient.

_Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe_

« Viens me chercher... Je me noie, je sombre, je désespère, Remus je t'en supplie... reviens moi. »

_T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne..._

Tu ne peux plus vivre avec ton cœur en miettes. Tu te sens si seule... Tu voudrais appeler quelqu'un tu voudrais en parler, tu voudrais être sauvée, mais tu ne parvient pas à faire le premier pas. La petite fille en toi crie sa douleur et hurle à l'aide. Mais toi tu reste seule, avec ta souffrance. Et son souvenir...

_Faudrait que t'arrives à en parler au passé_  
_Faudrait que t'arrives à ne plus penser à ça_  
_Faudrait que tu l'oublies à longueur de journée_

Tu sais que c'est mal de penser autant à lui. De continuer de rêver de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses mots doux... Mais tu as tellement besoin d'amour ! Tu as tellement besoin de lui... Ton arrêt maladie est arrivé à son terme tu as dû retourner travailler. Tu fuis les questions, tu évites tes amis. Cependant une petite voix dans ta tête te dit de passer à autre chose, de l'oublier. Tu ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant.

_Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du pôle  
__Dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas_

Au cours du mois qui vient de s'écouler tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Il ne s'est pas préoccupé de toi. « Il s'en fout. » murmure la petite voix dans ta tête. Tu commence à comprendre que c'est vraiment fini. Tu regarde autour de toi maintenant.

_Et ça te fait marrer les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent_

Des moineaux ont fait leur nid sur ton balcon. Tu les vois, libres et joyeux. De plus en plus souvent, un sourire apparaît sur tes lèvres quand tu les voit. Jusqu'au jour où tu te mets à rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer... Cependant la douleur commence a devenir plus diffuse.

_Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste  
Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste_

Tu te rend compte qu'il n'y a quasiment plus d'éléments en ta faveur pour qu'il revienne. Ça fait trop longtemps... Ta peur s'efface, tout comme tes idées noires. Tu vois les choses plus objectivement et tu parviens à manger de tout, même de son plat préféré.

_Tu avais dû confondre les lumières  
D'une étoile et d'un réverbère_

Qui sait... Peut être n'était-il pas le bon finalement ? Tu pourrais même rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre...

_Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Les larmes te montent encore aux yeux quand tu penses à lui. Parfois elles coulent, parfois pas. Le soir tu ne regarde pas la télé tu te blotti dans un coin de ton salon. Là tu as tendance à les laisser s'échapper avant de t'endormir, loin du grand lit que tu partageais avec lui.

_Y a des couples qui se défont_  
_Sur les lames de ton plafond_  
_C'est toujours le même film qui passe_

Un soir, tu entends des éclats de voix venant d'en haut. Des mots filent, semblables à ceux qui t'ont atteinte en plein cœur cette nuit là. Étrangement le premier sentiment qui te vient est le soulagement. Ça n'arrive pas qu'à toi...

_T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne_

_T'as personne devant...personne..._

Cependant tu restes seule, désespérément seule. Tu ne vois plus les autres hommes, tu évite même de les regarder de peur de penser à lui. La nuit, entourée par l'obscurité, tu rêve de bras doux qui t'enlacent... Tu te réveille invariablement les joues trempées. Tu l'aime encore tellement...

___Y a des couples qui se défont  
Sur les lames de ton plafond  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
Le même film qui passe_

Mais tu te relève. Oui tu l'aime, oui tu as mal mais bien d'autres femmes, bien d'autres hommes traversent ces épreuves. Tu risques de souffrir à nouveau si tu t'engage dans une autre relation cependant c'est la vie non ? Et personne ne pourra dire que Nymphadora Tonks se laissera abattre par la vie ! En espérant juste pour l'instant ne pas tomber tout de suite sur lui... Car la douleur reste tapie dans ton âme, à jamais marquée par cet amour. Présente. Encore et encore...


End file.
